


Inuyasha 23th Anniversary Haiku

by DrGairyuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Haiku, Inspired by Poetry, Inuvember, Meta Poetry, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Celebrating the 23th Anniversary of Inuyasha. A haiku for Inuyasha and Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 4





	Inuyasha 23th Anniversary Haiku

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/inuyasha/images/9/9d/ShogakukanVol1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111219071516)

Kagome is a reincarnated girl of a yin

Inuyasha is a Inu hanyo of a yang

Connected by a red string of fate


End file.
